


War

by Wingstar102



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hockey, M/M, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll win this war for you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

Charlie grimaced. They were being slaughtered out on the ice this game. Thanks to Adam, Charlie knew that their goalie _sucked_ , but once the Wildcats had figured out that the Ducks knew, they made it a point to guarantee no one got near the goalie to make a shot. It was enough to make Charlie snarl at people.

Enough to make his team demoralized… Except Adam, who was unreasonably cheerful today.

"That's one hell of a fight out there, Charlie." Too damned cheerful.

"More like a war." Charlie sighed and fiddled with his helmet, watching the ice, trying to find a weakness. Trying to think of _something_ to beat the Wildcats with… Coming up with nothing. His head hurt. He looked to Adam, sitting on the bench with his helmet hanging loosely from his fingers, quiet for a moment. "I can't think of anything. Maybe we should call it a loss…"

Adam wasn't listening to his Captain, for he had surged to his feet in an instant and flashed Charlie a mind-numbingly bright grin. Charlie stared at Adam like he had lost his sanity. Adam chuckled and dropped a kiss on Charlie's lips. "I'll win this war for you!"

"Banks! You just volunteered for the line change!" Orion shouted barely a breath later.

Adam cackled and Charlie watched, wide-eyed, while Adam jerked on his helmet, grabbed his stick and hopped over the boards… Wondering just _what the hell_ that was about, and _what the hell_ to do with Adam now.

Charlie was so stunned that he didn't hear the Bash Brothers whistling and catcalling at first. At least, not until the rest of the team sitting on the bench started in as well. Blushing a phenomenal shade of red as Adam heard their teammates from the ice and turned to salute them, and him.

Charlie laughed and his head didn't hurt anymore. After they won this game, and, with the way Adam had rallied the Ducks because of that one kiss, Charlie was sure they _would_ , he was going to pull Adam aside and _discuss_ just where they were going to take things from there.

Charlie was sure that with Adam around, life was going to be good.

  
~~~

End.


End file.
